This invention relates to a mirror holder of basically one piece construction. Many mirror and card holding devices have been previously provided but these devices are of multiple piece construction and use frictional methods to hold card or mirror in place.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a unitary one piece construction mirror holder.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mirror holder that is easily assembled by merely inserting the mirror.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mirror holder that holds the mirror firmly in place yet allows replacement of the mirror.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mirror holder that offers alternative methods of mounting.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mirror holder which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.